


The Plight of Flitterby Moths

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Greg loved her dearly, but he couldn’t help wondering if this was really the best time for an conversation about magical creature welfare. (It was.)





	The Plight of Flitterby Moths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness Day 2 - Prompts: Again / Ultra violet, Kink: Vanilla sex

“I was thinking,” Luna began, “about the plight of flitterby moths.”  
  
Greg paused in the middle of what he was doing. “About… what?”  
  
“Flitterby moths,” Luna repeated. “We’ve used them in Potions before. Oh, and Hagrid has a bunch of them. I’ve heard catching them is great Quidditch practice for Seekers!”  
  
Greg couldn’t remember for the life of him what in Salazar’s name those creatures were, but that didn’t surprise him. Luna had the entire magical creature compendium stored in her memory, while Greg had never paid that much attention in classes at all.  
  
“What’s their plight?” he asked. He wasn’t sure when he had started forming a genuine curiosity about these critters, but now that he thought about it, his piqued interest might have begun when he started spending more time with Luna. She was the only person who was kind to him when he returned to Hogwarts for their so-called Eighth Year. They became friends and she taught him, perhaps unintentionally, just by being herself, to be kinder, more patient, and ultimately, to forgive himself and others. It wasn’t long before Greg was head over heels in love with the compassionate, intelligent, and delightfully unique Ravenclaw.  
  
“Well, they’re attracted to heat,” said Luna. “I was wondering if that means they’re also attracted to the sun. All those ultraviolet rays are probably harmful to them, and what if they fly up too high?”  
  
Greg briefly thought about how Luna seemed much brighter and warmer than ultraviolet ray, but without any of the dangers they posed. It wasn’t the most romantic thought that had ever crossed his mind, but it certainly wasn’t the worst of them. He’d never been too good at this love stuff, but luckily, Luna didn’t mind. “What do books say?” he questioned, slowly resuming what he had been doing previously.  
  
“There’s not much literature on them at all,” replied Luna, her voice now slightly more breathy than it had been. “That’s why I was wondering if these lovely, beautiful creatures are so desperate to reach what they love the most, unaware that it’s actually killing them, or perhaps, simply not caring that it will.”  
  
Greg would have marvelled at the profoundness of the message, said in such a cheerful and lighthearted tone, but he was having trouble keeping up with what she was saying due to the activity they were partaking in. “Am I so bad at this that you’ve started thinking about flutterby moths?” he asked.  
  
“Oh no, no, of course not!” Luna exclaimed, her eyes going wide, looking genuinely horrified that she may have implied that. “I think about magical creatures all the time, and I started thinking out loud just now. I like telling you my thoughts as they come. It’s nice.”  
  
Greg smiled, touched by the thought, then looked down to where he was still fully sheathed inside of Luna. “Even when you’re… doing this?”  
  
Luna nodded. “Is that strange?” she asked. “I’ve been told that it’s strange.”  
  
Greg couldn’t help feeling a twinge of jealousy when he thought of others who had the privilege of being with Luna like this before, but he quickly pushed it away. “It’s a little strange, yeah,” he admitted. “I don’t want you to stop, though.”  
  
Luna cocked her head to the side. Greg wondered how she could be so adorable, yet so sensual and erotic at the same time. “Really? Why not?”  
  
“It’s… it’s a part of who you are, isn’t it?” Greg said. It was getting a little difficult to focus on keeping the conversation going through the slowly building pleasure spreading from their joined bodies to the tips of his toes. “I like who you are.”  
  
Luna flushed, and Greg couldn’t resist bending down to kiss at her blushing cheeks, which were the loveliest shade of pink. As he shifted the angle to reach her, continuing to gently sway his hips towards hers, Luna gasped, arching her back and letting out a keening moan that had to be in the top most beautiful sounds Greg had ever heard. The look in her silvery blue eyes suddenly shifted, from relaxed and contemplative to passionate and almost scarily hungry. It was a rare look from her, but it was also incredibly, mind-numbingly hot, and it took everything in Greg to not finish on the spot the moment he saw it.  
  
“Again,” she whispered. It almost sounded like a growl.  
  
“I… what?”  
  
“ _Again_ ,” Luna demanded, grabbing him by the hips and trying to drive him back against her.  
  
Greg finally caught on, capturing her lips as he continued his thrusts at the new angle. As Luna cried out, practically mewling as her body shuddered against his skin, the sounds quickly swallowed by Greg’s mouth, he knew that he’d do this again, and again, and again, for as long as she wanted.


End file.
